


There Goes My

by kesdax



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax
Summary: Vanessa is a superhero.(Or, it's Moses’ birthday and Charity can't get her mind out of the gutter.)





	There Goes My

“You’re wearing that on purpose,” Charity hisses when there's finally a lull in the party - Marlon’s attempting ridiculous magic tricks that keep the kids occupied and Charity finally has a chance to catch Vanessa alone at the bar.

There's a smirk twitching on Vanessa’s lips, gone almost in an instant so that Charity starts to doubt herself and thinks she is imagining the whole thing.

“I think we need more crisps,” says Vanessa innocently.

“Nevermind the crisps,” says Charity, although she grudgingly admits the bowls are looking a bit empty, but she thinks that's more down to Mr Blobby - Paddy’s ridiculous costume that he's way too proud of but that none of the kids get, leaving them to wonder why he’s more fat and pink than usual - than the kids, who are more into the sugar they're so rarely allowed. Marlon made cupcakes and a lot of them.

“Just want Moz’ party to be perfect.”

“He's four. Pretty sure he doesn't even really understand what a birthday party is.”

“So he got his mums brains then.”

“Funny,” Charity snaps. The annoyance flares in her gut and she realises that was exactly what Vanessa was aiming for. A change in subject. She doesn't let her get away with it. “If I remember right, it was  _ you  _ that suggested a fancy dress party.”

Vanessa shrugs. “Just thought it might be fun. And look how cute the boys are in their matching costumes.” Her eyes turn bright, full of love as she watches Johnny and Moses, sitting together happily playing with Moses’ new toys. They both wanted to be dinosaurs and Vanessa spent hours every night for days making pterodactyl wings for the pair of them.

“Yeah, yeah, they're adorable.” Charity waves her hand dismissively. “And you've took enough pics to successfully embarrass them both for many years to come. Can we get back to the point?”

“And what is the point, Charity?” Vanessa manages to sound just the right shade of exasperated. It's almost perfect. Sure to fool everyone. But it doesn't fool Charity. She knows Vanessa too well by now for that.

“That costume,” says Charity in a low voice, dipping her head slightly so she can breathe the words right into Vanessa’s ear. She smirks when she gets the reaction she was look for. A slight shiver and Vanessa stiffening all over, unopened bag of crisps clutched tightly in each hand. “Careful,” says Charity slyly. Now that she's got the upper hand back, she's enjoying herself. “You'll burst them.”

Vanessa clears her throat. Charity is standing way too close, practically  _ invading _ her and Charity knows it always makes her a little bit dizzy - like her brain has shut off for just a moment and all there is is Vanessa’s heavy breathing and Charity  _ right there. _ It's a lot of power to have and given the superhero theme Vanessa’s currently got going on, that power definitely comes with a lot of responsibility. 

“Salt ‘nd vinegar or cheese and onion?”

“Who cares?”

“I can't remember Moz’s favourite.”

“He likes them both,” says Charity. “And you are so cleaning it up later when the two of them throw up.”

Vanessa shrugs. She's used to cleaning the boys up, especially when Charity has taken them out to the park and the two of them come back caked in mud. She swears she doesn't know how it happens -  _ boys will be boys _ \- and has gotten good at ignoring it when Vanessa scolds her for letting them throw mudballs at each other.

“You planned it,” says Charity accusingly. “The party, the costume.”

“At least  _ I  _ put some effort in,” says Vanessa, nudging Charity away a bit so she can rip open a packet of crisps.

“Oi! What's wrong with my outfit?”

The crisps get upended into an empty bowl and then Vanessa turns, looking Charity up and down. “My green vet coat is  _ not _ a proper outfit.”

Charity looks down at herself, at the coat she'd managed to steal yesterday by pretending to bring Vanessa an afternoon coffee - and a quickie, she remembers fondly. “I came as Paddy - that's effort.” She gives the glasses she's wearing - also stolen - an indignant push up her nose.

“Don't think Paddy has quite that much hair, though.”

Charity shrugs, and mutters, “You clearly haven't accidentally walked in on him coming out of the shower. He's got plenty of hair - just not where it should be.”

Vanessa visibly shudders, scrunching up her nose in distaste. “Thanks for that image, babe. Just what I needed.”

“Besides,” says Charity quickly, “the skinhead look is so not sexy on me.”

Vanessa raises an eyebrow. It goes well with the smirk on her lips. “I dunno… I think you might just be able to pull off butch.”

She's doing it again. Changing the subject, winding Charity up. There's an all too satisfied smile on her face as she rounds the bar, fresh bowl of crisps in each hand, that stupid yellow cape swishing merrily behind her. It matches the eyemask Vanessa has been wearing all afternoon. The exact same outfit as before, the one from well over a year ago now, only this time Vanessa’s added a new addition. The personalised pink t-shirt, with a yellow V inside the shape of that well known superhero symbol.

_ SuperV _ \- and Charity is convinced that the V is not as innocent as Vanessa is making out. Not with the way she keeps smirking at Charity from across the room. Yet whenever Charity catches her at this, there's nothing but tired innocence on her face, the mum who is ready for the end of the party but also knows there's still the clean up to go before bedtime. Charity watches her in between pulling pints for the adults, pouring juice for the kids, and rolls her eyes everytime Vanessa tosses the cape over her shoulder like she's tossing her hair. It's obvious to no one else - who all just think she's playing at SuperVanessa. But Charity knows better - she  _ knows _ each time Vanessa fiddles with the mask on her face that it's for Charity’s benefit. A reminder of the last time she wore it, Charity flicking it onto her face, awakening something within Vanessa that she had never imagined possible.

And it's driving Charity  _ crazy. _

It's all she can think about, the mask and the cape. Even when Moses finally ropes her into playing some party games, it's in the back of her mind. The mask, the cape, the  _ kiss _ . Supposed to be have been a joke, a wind up for the drunk straight girl. Neither of them had ever imagined it would turn into  _ this. _ The love of her life, their families so entwined that Charity thinks of Johnny as  _ hers _ just as much as the four she gave birth too.

It all started with that outfit. Sometimes, late at night when she can't sleep, she wonders if that kiss would have ever happened if Vanessa hadn't looked so damn cute that night. Instead of a kiss, the sharp, bitter words might have ended in something far more vicious. Then where would they be? Charity doesn't like to think about it. So she forces herself to focus on the party, on her boys, and having a good time.

Later, Chas helps Charity clean up the pub while Vanessa is off getting the boys bathed and settled. They're still high from the sugar but no one's been sick yet and that's a blessing everyone is grateful for. She slunks into the back room when the pub is as clean as it's going to get - she's too tired to worry about it tonight. There's a nightcap with her name on it and she's just finished pouring the whisky when Vanessa appears from up the stairs, still dressed in her costume.

“Boys have conked out. Managed to get their teeth brushed and pjs on though.”

“Aww, my hero,” says Charity with only a hint of sarcasm as she swallows some of the hard spirit.

Vanessa grins. “You like my outfit then?” The cape flutters at her back as she dashes closer, swiping the glass deftly from Charity’s fingers and taking a sip.

“You know I do,” Charity practically growls back. “You’re such a bloody tease.”

“Yeah but you love it.” Vanessa leans up, her lips grazing against Charity’s ever so softly. That teasing again but also a promise of more to come.

“I love  _ you,” _ Charity grumbles, snatching her glass back. “Although God knows why,  _ SuperV.” _

“I think you just answered your own question.” She smirks suggestively, her eyes burning so intensely into Charity’s that it sends fire through her veins.

“I  _ knew _ that V didn't stand for Vanessa.” She shakes her head but can't keep the smile from her own face. “So go on then, SuperV,” she tugs Vanessa closer by the knot tying the cape around her neck, “show us your super powers.”

“With pleasure.” Vanessa finally kisses her properly. And it's just as exciting as that first time, even better because Vanessa is  _ hers. _

They pull away and Charity holds her hand tightly, pulling her towards the stairs, glad that Noah’s crashing at Joe’s, that the other two are probably so deep asleep that nothing will wake them.

“Oh, and,” says Charity, pausing at the bottom of the stairs. “Leave the cape on.”

Vanessa quirks an eyebrow. “Only if you leave on the glasses.”

Charity’s brow creases into a scowl. “Is this your way of telling me you've got a thing for Paddy?”

“God no,” says Vanessa, pulling at her hand impatiently and taking a step up so she is towering over Charity. “I'm more into the sexy librarian look.”

She smirks and Charity doesn't need a tug to start following her up the stairs. “Then we better getting talking about those late fees.”

“Oh, there will be no talking,” says Vanessa when they finally reach the bedroom. “But I do plan on making  _ a lot _ of noise.”

Charity grins. “That sounds promising. I'd make a rubbish librarian though,” she mutters distractedly as Vanessa starts kissing her neck, her hands feeling like they're  _ everywhere _ as she tries to get through Charity’s clothes to the all too warm skin underneath. “Maybe SuperV needs a sidekick?”

“Definitely,” says Vanessa, shoving Charity down on the bed and kicking the door shut. “Now shut up and let me work my magic.”


End file.
